


day 15 - of course you're invited

by syntheticsoul



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticsoul/pseuds/syntheticsoul
Summary: Five times Eddie invited Buck to Something Important, and one time Buck did the inviting.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	day 15 - of course you're invited

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 15 of our Buddie Advent! I wrote this in about a day (which is also kinda why it's a touch late - it was my birthday and then I had work so) but have been workshopping since the advent started. Again, I have a lot of doubts about my writing abilities, but people seemed to like my last fic, and I hope you like this one too! Shout-out to the 'I'm Your Buddie' server! ♥

_**i.** _

The first time Eddie invites Buck to - as the younger man deemed it - Something Important, it's less of an invitation and more of a request for help. It's the end of their long shift and as Buck is getting changed into his civilian clothes, Eddie is on the phone, apologising profusely and reassuring whoever is on the line that he'll be there shortly. He hangs up and lets out a frustrated sigh. 

"What's up, man?"

"Jenkins had to borrow my truck for an errand. She's not back yet; stuck in traffic or something. But it's getting late and I need to get Christopher. And Uber is predicting at least a half hour wait for a ride."

Eddie lets out another sigh, this time attempting to calm himself down. His hand moves to scratch at the back of his head, eyes seeking out Buck's. Buck meets his gaze, taking a moment to appreciate those pretty hazel eyes. He'd always been a sucker for them. It isn't until Buck hears his name that he realises that he had zoned out. He blinks slowly, a blush creeping up on his face. 

"Sorry, buddy. Long day. What were you asking?"

"Look, don't worry about it. You're tired. Get home, Buck." Eddie sends a tight smile Buck's way. He starts to turn away when Buck reaches out, stopping him. He smiles back, dropping his hand when he has Eddie's attention.

"I told you that I have your back, Eddie. I meant it. So whatever you need, I'll help. So what is it?"

"Only if you're up for it, yeah? But if you could drive me to Christopher's school and then drop us home, I'd owe you big time."

The photo Eddie showed him earlier floats to the front of his mind. He would have helped a co-worker in need regardless, but Buck doesn't hesitate to agree. Watching Eddie pick up and swing Christopher around, seeing the relief and love clear on both of their faces, was reward enough. The gentle smile Eddie flashes as Buck drives away from the Diaz household is even better.

_**ii.** _

The second invitation comes close after the first. 

Buck and Eddie are on shift, joking loud as the roll the hoses and clean the trucks. They get a Look from Bobby, but they're doing their jobs (and doing them well) so he leaves them be. For a quiet day, Buck's having a good time. Until Eddie's face falls as his phone rings; Buck knows it can only be a family issue. An uncomfortable feeling settles in Buck's stomach. Eddie's tone is this edge of sharp and hangs up quickly, heightening the dread that's building. 

"It was the hospital. They wouldn't tell me anything." 

The worry and panic is clear on Eddie's face. Buck doesn't hesitate to ask how he can help. The older man bites his lip, and a small part of Buck's mind notes just how attractive it is. He shuts the thought down fast - there's a time and a place, after all. 

"Would you mind coming with me? If something's happened to Christopher..."

"Not even a question, Eds," Buck interrupts, not letting his friend finish his thought. "Wait for me in my Jeep. I'll clear it with Cap." 

Buck promises to make it up by taking an extra shift, but Bobby simply waves him off, telling him to drive safe and to keep him updated. Buck mock salutes his captain before rushing off, wanting to get Eddie to his family as quickly as possible. He has to break a few minor, insignificant road rules, but Buck arrives at the hospital in record time. Eddie flies out the door and Buck is hot on his tail. 

The emergency is not as bad as they were expecting. Buck feels bad for Isabel, he does, and he knows she's in for a long recovery. But he can't help the relief that sweeps through him when they find out that Christopher is safe. It's an intense feeling, one Buck has never felt before - his closest comparison is when Patricia Clark had been found safe and sound after her so-called adventure. 

It's that Buck realises that he cares for Christopher; cares for him more than one usually does about a co-worker's kid. He also realises that he's met more of Eddie's family than anybody else in his life. And quicker, too. It's Something Important he plans to think about later. Right now, though, he has a call to make. 

_**iii.** _

The third invitation leaves Buck a little confused. 

Over the past couple of months, Buck and Eddie has formed a strong friendship, and it wasn't unusual for Buck to spend his free time the other man and his son. The end of shift usually brought a casual invite for dinner and a movie at the Diaz household, maybe a sleepover if it was the weekend. So, Buck isn't all that surprised to see Eddie leaning against his locker when he finishes for the day. What is different, however, is the slight apprehension on Eddie's face. It wasn't obvious to most, but Buck knew Eddie pretty well at this point. 

"Got a hot date, Diaz? Gotta cancel movie night?"

Eddie snorts, and the apprehension seems to disappear. With one dumb joke, the ex-soldier seems to have relaxed. It makes Buck's heart flutter. 

"If you call visiting a mall Santa in order to figure out what Christopher wants as a present hot, sure."

"I dunno. Sounds hot to me."

"Of course it does. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to tag along tonight?"

Buck tries not to read into the invitation. Sure, in his experience, Christmas activities like this were usually Something Important done with family or loved ones. But that didn't mean friends couldn't do these type of things. Especially when it came to Eddie and Christopher; the three of them spent time together all the time. This would be more of the same, just in a different setting. Not to mention that Eddie had picked things up with Shannon. 

Not even Buck 1.0 was a home wrecker. 

Buck smiles at Eddie, his excitement winning out over his conflicting interests. 

"Sounds good. What time should I meet you?" 

Pas he pulls into his driveway at the end of the night, Buck can't remember the last time he's has so much fun. Christopher's joy from seeing the Christmas displays had been infectious. And his talk with Eddie proved fruitful. Sort of. Buck's taking it as a win, because his best friend trusts him with his struggles and feelings. He's grateful for that, grateful to have Exdie in his life, even if his crush on the older man is deepening every day. 

It didn't hurt that the elf thought of them as a family, either. 

_**iv.** _

Not only is the next invitation Something Important, it's also kind of a Big Deal. 

Buck still felt like he was on uneven ground after the tsunami and Eddie's brief stint at playing Tyler Durden. The insecurity had gripped him hard, claws sinking into him, refusing to let go. But Eddie hasn't given up on him; he keeps bringing Christopher over, he reassures Buck on his worst days, he goes back to giving soft touches and lingering stares. 

They're back to their normal. They're back to being _Buck and Eddie._

The young firefighter presses a gentle kiss to Christopher's forehead, wishing him good night. Christopher whispers back before Buck closes the door. He pads quietly into the kitchen. Eddie, who had been doing the dishes, turns around at the soft footsteps. 

"Get him to bed okay?"

"Oh, yeah. No struggle at all. Chris is an amazing kid."

Eddie's face softens at the praise, and Buck knows his face is a mirror image. A moment passes between them. It's comfortable, understanding; both men knew that they'd do anything for Christopher Diaz. 

Eddie nods, turning back to finish the remaining dishes. Buck doesn't have to leave quite yet, so he helps himself to another beer. He gets one out for Eddie too. Time passes in warm silence. 

"Oh, hey," Eddie says, placing the last dish on the rack, "I forgot to ask earlier. Christopher's getting an award at school. Would you want to come with me to watch? The presentation is next Thursday, before your shift. So you won't have to stress about getting time off."

Buck's grateful that he hadn't been in the middle of taking a sip, because he's absolutely certain he would have choked. His mind races, a million thoughts vying for attention. Two eventually make their way to the forefront.

_He really wants me there to support and celebrate Chris?_

And _he remembers my schedule._

Butterflies make his stomach their playground. He's a little overwhelmed that Eddie wants him there, that Eddie is willing to share this part of Christopher with him. 

And yet...

"Are you sure you want me there?" Buck's insecurity clings tight. He's messed up so many times before, he wouldn't blame Eddie for taking it back. 

"Of course I do."

And that's it. Eddie's voice leaves no room for argument. Buck blinks, processing, then smiles wide and bright. He agrees to coke along. 

The pride he feels watching Christopher walk the stage is nothing to the love he feels as the boy races towards him afterwards, colliding into Buck as he wraps his small arms around for a hug. 

_**v.** _

The fifth invitation doesn't technically come from Eddie. It's also the one that changes everything. 

It's early Sunday afternoon and Buck's sitting in Eddies living room. Christopher is talking animatedly as he colours, retailing Buck with stories from the past week. Usually, Buck is right there along Christopher, enthusiastically listening and asking questions to encourage him. But today he's only half listening. He's lost in thought; has been since he accompanied Eddie to Isabel's house to pick Christopher up earlier in the day. 

A warm presence brings him back to Earth. Buck smiles as he looks down at Christopher, a concerned look on his face. 

"Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to worry you," he apologies, wrapping an arm around the boy to hold him closer. "I was just thinking about something I can't make sense of."

"Daddy says talking things out helps us understand things. I can help, Bucky! I'm a good listener."

Buck never fails to be blown away by how lucky he is to have Christopher in his life. For an eight year old, he sure has a way with words. Buck moves him to his lap and is treated to some cuddles. He feels better already. 

"You sure are, Superman. I guess it's a little silly. I'm just wondering why your bisabuela invited me to your cousins quineañera."

Christopher just giggles. If Buck had to guess why, it'd be because of his terrible pronunciation. But that doesn't stop him from rolling his eyes fondly, launching into tickling the boy. 

"Thought you were a good listener, huh? What's with all the giggles?" 

Their laughs are loud enough to draw Eddie from the kitchen, who can't but join in. He pulls Christopher off Buck in a dramatic fashion before falling (gently) next to the other man. 

"Trust you two to team up. How am I meant to win?"

"You're not," Christopher says simply. Buck shrugs; it's a good point. 

"As winners," Eddie says, earning an eye roll from Buck, "wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Buck feels a blush creep up on his cheeks, unsure if it's from embarrassment or the fond look on Eddie's face. He decides it's both.

"Well, Christopher _was_ meant to be listening to my problems, but I guess you'll do. It's just... a quinceañera is a big deal, right? I'm just having a hard time understanding why I'd be invited."

"Buck," Eddie says. His voice is soft, almost tinted with disbelief. Buck stares at him, wondering what he could have possibly done to cause that. 

"Of course you're invited. You're family."

_Oh._

The realisation hits Buck not unlike how the wave had hit the pier. 

It's sudden and overwhelming, and he's left struggling to breathe. Except this time, Buck has a lifeline. This time, he knows that he doesn't have to fight this alone. 

Because it's obvious to him now. Buck and Eddie have been building towards this - towards a _them_ \- since they met. There's so much Buck wants to say about this revelation. There's so much he knows he needs to discuss with Eddie. But he settles for a single question. 

"Does this mean I can kiss you now?"

Buck gets his answer with a gentle press of Eddie's lips against his and a 'Finally!' From Christopher. 

_**i.** _

Buck is practically vibrating as he waits for Eddie in the locker room after shift. He's been planning this night for a while and it's hard to believe it's finally arrived. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Buck didn't want to ruin anything by letting his excitement get the best of him. As much as possible, he wanted everything to go perfectly. 

After all, proposing to the love of your life was Definitely Something Important. 

The sight of his boyfriend relaxes him better than any breathing technique can. Eddie flashes Buck a warm smile, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before turning to get changed. 

"Everything okay, Buck? You've been kinda high strung all day." 

"Yeah, I'm good. Hey, Eds?"

Eddie turns around at the mention of his name, curious. He knew that Buck liked to get to the point. 

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, nah. Everything's fine. I was just thinking that it's been a while since we've had a date night. What do you say about me taking you out on the town tonight?" 

"Christopher?"

"I asked Maddie to have him for the night. They're both very excited." 

"Then I'm all yours, handsome."

Buck doesn't stop beaming on the drive home. He doesn't stop beaming during their date. And he definitely doesn't stop beaming after Eddie says yes. 


End file.
